Birthday Wish
by EdwardBitesVV21
Summary: It's Edward's birthday and Bella and Alice set up a party for him. But what happens when Bella, Edward and Renesmee end up in a whole new time? Like say 1918.
1. A Whole Week!

**I don't own Twilight New Moon Eclipse Breaking Dawn blah blah blah. I am not Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately I don't own Edward, (darn) Renesmee (aww) or Bella (schucks) ect ect. Read and Review! ...please!!**

**Chapter One: A Whole Week!**

"Haha!" Edward's musical laughter echoed throughout the house. "No Nessie!" Edward said, but in a tone that was egging her on.

"Owww!" Emmett yelled.

I walked downstairs smiled at the scene. There was my, and Edward's beautiful daughter, a miracle, an angel, pulling on Emmett's hair so hard, he would be crying if he wasn't a vampire.

"Nessie," I said in a warning tone, and she and Edward looked at me quizzically. "You need to be nice to your Uncle Emmett. What did he do to you anyway?" Nessie reached her hand to my forehead. I growled. There was Emmett cracking sex jokes at Edward with Nessie in the room! I put Nessie down and sent a message to Edward. He quickly picked up Nessie and ran out of the room.

"GAH!" Emmett gasped after I fiercely pounced him, then ran outside and smashed his head against the boulders.

"I 'smash' can't 'smash' believe 'smash' that 'smash' you even had the nerve, 'smash', 'smash', 'smash', 'smash', 'smash' to crack a SEX JOKE! 'SMASH!' IN FRONT OF NESSIE!" Then with all my strength I threw him into a boulder, making it crack into many pieces.

"Jeez, Bella." Emmett said rubbing his head. "Do you have that much energy in bed too?" Then I lost it.

--

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I turned away from Edward and Nessie, who were reading Pride and Prejudice in a chair in the corner and saw Emmett with Rosalie, slowly limping in.

"Bella." Rosalie said.

"Ooh sorry Rose about Emmett, but-" Rosalie cut me off.

"No, No. " Rosalie glared at Emmett. "I understand completely. He's lucky that I'm sparing him." Emmett winced. Renesmee giggled from Edward's lap and then Rosalie ran to her and she shooed Edward away. Edward and I went upstairs to our house room earning a few 'oohs' from Emmett. When I got in the room Edward shut the door, and began kissing me.

"Do you realize how long it's been?" He breathed into my mouth. All I could do was nod. Even as a vampire I am still completely helpless when it comes to Edward.

"A whole week." He growled into my neck. A whole week? I pondered. Wait a week. Hmm. Then I screamed.

"Finally some action!" Emmett exclaimed form downstairs, earning a hard slap from Rosalie right after.

"What?! Are you hurt Bella?" Edward gave me a once over and saw that I was fine. "Or am I just that good?!" Edward said cockily. I rolled my eyes. Stupid self-ego boosting vampire.

I sighed. "No Edward. Its not that your as amazing as you think." _Psh , your much better. _"It's just that I remembered something VERY important."

"What is it?" Edward asked really confused.

"Edward, what day is it?" He thought taking about 5 seconds.

"June 19th-" I cut him off before he gave me the whole calendar. I started at him.

"June 19th, June 19th…" He pondered out loud, and I sighed laying on our soft bed. For a vampire who's extremely smart, I wonder about him sometimes.

"OH!" His magical voice exclaimed. "My birthday's tomorrow! I guess with having you, Renesmee and all the others, I got out of the loop a bit." He smiled sheepishly. "Sooo, do I get a special almost birthday present?" He said wiggling his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

I leaned in towards him, face to face, and whispered right into his perfect , waiting lips, "Are you serious?! Alice and I have to plan your party!"

"What?! I thought you hated parties!" He exclaimed surprised.

"I do. When they're for me. But this, my wonderful husband is for you!" Edward groaned and said, "You are such a traitor Bella." I just smiled and walked out of the room.

--

"Alice?" I snapped into my cell phone.

"Yes Bella?!" Alice said chipperly into the phone.

"Why didn't you feel it was good to inform me of my husband's birthday tomorrow?"

Alice was silent. _Whoa, Alice is quiet. Something must be wrong._

We met at La Bella Italia and Alice got us a table in the back.

"Bella. Every time I try to see the future of you and Edward, it gets all fuzzy, but it looks as if you went back in time."

I just sat there in silence.

"Are you sure Alice?" I didn't know why I asked, because I've never seen Alice so serious before.

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?" I nodded.

"Why hello! What can I get you two fine ladies?" Alice and I turned to the familiar sounding voice.

"MIKE?!" Alice and I screamed. I didn't remember a lot of my human life, but I surely remembered Golden Retriever boy. Mike was the most shocked out of all of us.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BELLA?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" His screaming earned us odd and glaring looks from couples at other tables. "I- I –is that really you?!" He repeated softer.

"Uh, hi Mike!" I flashed a smile, and Mike's eyes glazed over for a second.

"Wow, wow, wow, Bella. You look… amazing. I mean, its like high school was just yesterday, and you look so different, and wow. I mean what happened to you? You look so much better! Not that you didn't before, it's just that you look so different, and wow am I babbling again? I always liked you in school. You were so different and pretty and I think your just amazing, but wow! Did you get plastic surgery?" Alice and I shared a look. He was talking faster then a vampire! "Oh wow that must of sounded like an insult, but if you did more power to ya! Oh Bella I missed you so much!" And then he flung himself at me and hugged me probably earning himself a few bruises.

"Uh, uh, Mike? I missed you too! Uh but can you get off me? People are starting to stare."

"Oh oh yeah. Aha sorry Bells. Ooh your freezing did you know that? I can go ask the manager to turn the temperature down. But, but wow! Oh ahah how stupid of me. Um what can I get you guys?!"

"Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Uhm, two waters please." I said politely keeping my distance away from Mike. He then scrambled quickly away to get our water. I got up and grabbed my stuff and put some money on the table.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"Come, on Alice!" I said dragging her out of the seat and into the car. I stuck the key in the ignition. "We have to leave before Mike comes back!"

Alice rolled her topaz eyes. "Psh, Bella, you're a vampire and you _still _can't handle Mike Newton? Impressive. " She said mockingly.

I growled. "Alice. Shut up! We need to work on Edward's party plans!"

"EEEEEEPPP!" She squealed excitedly.

_Ugh. What did I get myself into?_

**Well there you go! The first chapter! I had to keep reposting it because the star thing for the smashes weren't showing up. And they still aren't! Gosh! Help please! So instead I used these: ' '. S'not the same tho. Hehe. Please review! **

**EdwardBitesVV21**


	2. Eternal Love

I don't own Twilight yadda yadda… on pleasanter news, I would like to thank:

**I don't own Twilight yadda yadda… on pleasanter news, I would like to thank:**

**heartbraker28**

**Geheylan**

**psycicvamp**

**xjessx812**

**flutterbike**

**mallen89**

**AND**

**_BellaHermione _(She gets italic letters cuz she was the first to review. Hahah thanks!)**

**For reviewing, alerting, ect, ect. Thankyou guys! **

_Previously on "Birthday Wish":_

"_**Alice. Shut up! We need to work on Edward's party plans!"**_

"_**EEEEEEPPP!" She squealed excitedly. **_

_**Ugh. What did I get myself into?**_

We drove home faster then I ever drove before, hoping to get home before Edward, who was hunting. Renesmee was spending some good old quality time with Jake. And Quil, Claire, Billy, and Charlie. He just needed four other people to trust Jake.

"BELL! A!" Alice screamed.

"Uh huh? Yeah?" I said coming back from my thoughts.

"Hello?! We're home! Lets go, go, go!"

We ran upstairs into Alice's pink flowery, light room. It smelled like perfume, even though Alice never wears it. We sat on her black and pink satin couch and Alice pulled out paper and pens.

"Ok now, we need…" I groaned and prepared myself for the torture.

**--**

**EPoV**

I smiled as I wiped the excess blood from my already red lips. I just finished my second mountain lion.

"Hey Eddie! Nice!" Emmett said finishing off his grizzly bear. The poor bear. Emmett likes to play with his food before he eats it.

"Emmett? Why do you like to torture the poor animals?"

"Aww Edward, it's the best thing to wrestle again. Plus when it's in too much pain, I just paralyze it and then just finish the job. I do have some feelings."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett if you consider wrestling with a grizzly bear before drinking its blood feelings, then you must be messed up."

"Puhlease!" Emmett said like a high school girl. "You should see my Hannah Montana impersonation."

I shivered. "You're right Emmett. That is messed up."

"Hey guys!" A tall blonde figure came into focus.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hi Jazzy!" Emmett said, mimicking Alice's voice perfectly. "Jazzzy… lets go shopping! Come on! Buy me this! Will you be my model?! Oooh Jazzy…"

By this time I was holding Jasper back from killing Emmett.

"Oooh, I'm Bella and I hate fashion." He said perfectly, getting Bella's voice.

"Oh mah gosh! Bella! Don't say hate and fashion in the same sentence!" Emmett said using Alice's voice. Jasper and I looked at each other.

_One, two… three!_ Jasper shouted in his head, and while Emmett was still pretending to be our wives, we pounced him, and drove his head into the ground.

"Oww guys. That hurt. What's with you guys and smashing my head into the ground?! Honestly, can't you think of somewhere else to hit?!" His face seemed to get paler when he realized what he said. "Er, except there. Rose and I need those." Jasper and I ran away from him in disgust, hoping that we'll get home soon.

**--**

**BPoV**

"Got it?!" Alice asked in her demanding tone.

"Uh huh." I nodded and realized how… tired I actually felt.

"Alice, is it possible to even feel tired when you're a vampire?!"

"Please trust me on this Bella. Sometimes it is very possible." She said with a devilish grin.

"EW! Alice please!"

"Hehe well, there was this time when-"

"Girls? We're home!" I sighed as Edward saved me from Alice's story.

"Hey" I said kissing him. "I missed you."

"Mmm. I missed you too." He muttered into my lips.

I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper passionately locking lips on the floor. Emmett looked confused.

"Hey guys? Where is my make-out partner?" He asked, sad.

"Psh, she should be coming… now" Alice said taking a break from being with Jasper's mouth.

"Hey guys!" Rosalie walked in wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tight tanktop. _Damn there goes my confidence. _She was carrying bags of all sorts and sizes.

"Rose!" Emmett went to go kiss his wife, but Rosalie held her hand out, pushing him back.

"I don't think so Lover Boy. I'm still mad at you for that remark you made when Renesmee was in the room."

Emmett groaned. "Roooose. I'm sorry! Please!"

Rosalie sighed and leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked Edward. He checked his watch.

"Um 10:02."

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "I was supposed to pick Renesmee up at 9!"

"Come one Edward! Let's go!"

We hopped in his Volvo and we drove to Charlie's house. I sighed when I saw the quaint little house that held memories that I unfortunately don't remember that well. I knocked quietly but no one answered. Edward and I quietly opened the door and saw a sight that I will remember forever.

There, in the living room was Charlie passed out on the couch, the game on t.v., of course, Jake sleeping loudly on the floor, with Renesmee quietly snoring on his belly. Quil was curled up on the chair, with Claire protectively in his arms. I looked at Edward.

"You're right, Bella. Jake… can" he struggled with the words, "he can be trusted". I smiled and walked into the kitchen, where I saw the ingredients for cookies all over, and a bowl with cookie dough stuck on it. It was a mess!

"I'll take care of the mess." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Kay. Thanks." I went back into the dark room, illuminated by the muted t.v.. I tried to gently pick Renesmee up without waking anyone up, but immediately Jake pulled her down.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh, hi Bella!" Jake said.

"Shh, Jake. Don't wake up Charlie."

But it was too late. Charlie was all ready awoken.

"Hey Bells." He said, the corners of his eyes going into that familiar crinkling smile.

"Hey dad. Thanks for watching Nessie."

"She was an angel. I'll watch her anytime!"

"Hello Charlie." Edward said out of nowhere. He was so quiet I jumped.

"Oh, hello Edward. How's it being a dad?"  
"As wonderful as being Bella's husband."

"I'm glad to hear." Charlie said sincerely.

"Well, we better get going dad. Love you. Thanks Jake. Tell Quil and Clair I say bye.

"Kay. Bye Bells. Edward." He gave Renesmee a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Nessie."

We started to walk out the door when Charlie ran up to us.

"I almost forgot Edward. Happy Birthday tomorrow."

"Uh, thank you Chief Swan."

"G'nite you two."

"Nite." We answered simultaneously, bemused that Charlie remembered Edward's birthday. We got in the car, and Edward drove away from Charlie's house. I looked in the back at Renesmee in her car seat, the memories of tonight, and at my beautiful husband. We drove away, and I sighed, full with total happiness and the feeling like everything is finally going right.

**There it is! I know kinda sappy ending, but I love the thought of Edward being happy. And I adore little stories about Renesmee and Edward having some father daughter time. Tomorrow in the story is Edward's birthday finally, so we'll probably get some time warp thing going on. Hehe and if you want I'll bring in Emmett's Hannah M, impersonation. It was very big in my other stories. Oh and I'm sorry if you don't like the PoV changes. If you just PM me then I won't do it anymore. I'll try to update as much as I can. Like 3 times a week. Maybe everyday if the homework load is light. Thanks! Please Review!**

**EdwardBitesVV21**


	3. Emmah Cullenah

**Ello kind people! Isn't Edward just so fit?! I'm sorry I've been watching the show Skins all day. ******** It's a British t.v. show, but I have my ways of getting it. Mitch Hewer- Maxxie ******** Anyway, on more important news, I don't own Twilight ******** or any characters, except Emmah Cullenah. Hehe. I'm glad you guys wanted to see her/him. This should be interesting. I'm even using a new song! Haha, all you reviewers and favoriters – ha that's not a word- I thank you oodles! I wish I could give you guys a cold hard hug! Or warm and fuzzy which ever you prefer ;). Srry for the non updating, busy week. Well after all my babbling, lets get on with it!**

**Previously on Birthday Wish:**

"_Nite." We answered simultaneously, bemused that Charlie remembered Edward's birthday. We got in the car, and Edward drove away from Charlie's house. I looked in the back at Renesmee in her car seat, the memories of tonight, and at my beautiful husband. We drove away, and I sighed, full with total happiness and the feeling like everything is finally going right._

"EVERYONE! DOWN STAIRS!" Edward and I got up from the table, where we werre drawing with Renesmee, and we all headed downstairs, where we saw a sadly familiar sight. Renesmee giggled a tinkling laugh.

"Uncle Emmett?" She asked.

"No!" Emmett replied slowly.

"Hannah Montana!" She said loudly, sounding like the five year old girl she was on the inside.

"No silly Nessie! I'm Emmah Cullenah!" Emmah said, flipping her hair over her very broad shoulder.

"Yay!" Renesmee said clapping, and giggling at her Uncles childishness. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I all groaned. Esme and Carlisle just sat on the couch patiently. Emmett handed Jasper a piece of paper, and he stood in the middle of the giant foyer.

"Uhm, announcing, the great, wonderful, amazing…" Jasper stopped reading. "Uh Emmett, can I just skip the rest of these self absorbed adjectives about yourself?"

"Fine, fine." He answered pouting. "But its MRS. Emmah Cullenah too you, good sir." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Uh blah blah, and finally, in honor of Edward's birthday, Emmah Cullenah!" We all clapped rolling our eyes. Jasper pressed the button on a stereo and lo and behold, Hannah Montana.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get people scared. When they think that I could beat them, but they don't understand. That I could eat them, crush their bones, tear their flesh, and rip their eyeballs out too. Now, they don't like the rain, but I think their opinions gonna change, when they hear, mine, dear.

The 7 things I like about me! The 7 things I like about me! Oh me! I'm cool, ice cold, not insecure. I like me, I'm not a whore!" I clasped my hands over Renesmee's ears. "I like to laugh, I can't cry. That make's me sad, but I don't mind. The Cullen's are jerks, cuz were so cool, and we know it hurts. Cuz are beauty dazzles all the mortals. And I'm over seven, but I don't care anymore. Cuz I rule." Jasper hit the stop button on the stereo. We all stared at Emmah, jaws dropped, except for Renesmee who was giggling like a maniac.

"Emmett," Jasper said, "that made absolutely no sense at all."

"What are you talking about?! It's my life story!" We all just got up and walked away. Carlisle clapped his hand on Emmett's back.

"Erm… Emmett, don't do that in public."

"Wha- what? You guys just don't understand talent." Edward shook his head.

"Emmett, why can't you just give me a normal birthday present, or no present at all? You just had to scar poor Nessie."

Emmett looked over at Nessie who was singing Emmett's song under her breath. I groaned.

"Everyone! My turn!" We all turned to Alice holding a wrapped gift. It was like the size of a large book. "It's from me and Jasper."

"Thanks guys." Edward said smiling.

"Wait? Shouldn't we do cake first?" Rose asked.

"I can't wait! Presents first!" Alice insisted."Edward! Open it!" She whined.

Edward carefully unwrapped the neatly tied bow, and let Renesmee rip off the wrapping paper. We all gasped. There, sitting on the paper was a gorgeous handmade leather book, probably made by Jasper that was engraved with designs. In the middle, it says in beautiful script, _Family. _Edward unwound the leather string from the holder, and slowly opened the book. It was a blank page that simply said _True Love_ on it. Edward carefully turned that page, and I swore I almost felt nonexistent tears come to my eyes.

There was a picture of me, human me, on Edward's back running through the forest. Edward turned the page, silent. There we were, sparkling Edward, and me, in the meadow, looking into each other's eyes with such love. _I wish I could remember more of my human life. _I thought. We turned through more of the pages that were of me and Edward; I still human in all of them, and Edward was still silent. We turned the page and there was another plain page that read _For Eternity_. This time I turned the page, and it was pictures from our wedding. Edward and I, at the alter, kissing; Charlie and I dancing, Edward taking the garter of my leg… _Thank god I can't blush anymore. _For the first time since we opened the book, I heard Edward chuckle at the picture.

I was blushing, and giving Alice a glare, and you could see Edward's teeth pulling the garter down. The next picture was of Edward holding it in his hand in the air, triumphantly, like he just won the best trophy ever. I sighed and turned through the next couple pictures. There was Edward and I dancing, me smushing cake into Edward's surprised face, and him swallowing it. I giggled. We turned the page and we saw _Miracle_. I went to turn the page, but Edward stopped my hand, and did it with me. I looked up to him and smiled. He sent a dazzling smile back. There on the page was a picture of Edward and I, a vampire couple this time, smiling at the camera. I turned the page and half frowned, half chuckled. There was the ruins of the bed on Esme's Isle. We turned the page, and saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme smiling and playing with baby Renesmee. Then there was a picture of Jacob and Renesmee. Then a picture of me… strangling Jacob. Underneath the picture, Alice wrote, "_That's for you Edward." _And Edward laughed loudly. There was a few more pages of Renesmee, and a picture of Edward and Renesmee in their chair, reading Pride and Prejudice, with me looking on fondly. Then the last picture was of, Edward, playing the piano, with me sitting by him listening, and Renesmee sitting in between us; all three of us smiling widely, laughing. Edward gently shut the book, and clasped the string again.

He looked up at our awaiting family. He took a deep breath, and he said with meaning in his words and there in his eyes, "Alice, Jasper, this is an amazing gift. Words can't thank you enough."

"Aww thanks Edward!" Alice squealed giving him a hug.

"Our turn." Esme said quietly getting up from her seat.

"Here Edward." Carlisle said handing him the gift. Edward let Nessie rip of the paper again. "It's a recording device that you can use to record the songs you write. You can then put it on a CD or something, and you can listen to it whenever you want."

"Thanks guys. I love it. It's perfect to record lullabies on for Nessie." Edward said hugging each of his parents.

"Here Edward. This actually goes nicely with Esme and Carlisle's gift." Rosalie said handing Edward a small gift. "Consider it from me and Emmett. After his performance, he owes you." Edward chuckled.

"Thanks Rose. Emmett." He opened the gift.

"It's the newest mp3 player Edward. The guy at the mall said it was the best." Rose said explaining.

"No! He just explained everything to you, so he could talk to you Rose! I wanted to punch him!" Emmett said angrily, moving his hands into a fist. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Get over it Emmett."

"Thanks guys. Really, it's great. Now when Emmett does his Hannah Montana thing, I can drown him out." Edward said with a smirk on his face. I smacked him.

"Edward. Be nice." I said playfully.

"And what about you? No present for me?" He said jokingly, honestly thinking I didn't get him a present.

"What?! You think I wouldn't get you a present?!" I asked shocked.

"Uh uh yeah Bella. You hate presents right?" I groaned and rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Please Edward. You're my husband. Here's your gift." I said gently handing him the box. He opened it and his face lit up.

"Thanks Bella! I always wanted a watch!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Edward, give me that. You can open the watch face and look." I opened it and it started playing Clair de Lune, and pictures of Edward and I, and Edward and Renesmee, and all three of us went in a slide show.

"This is amazing Bella! Thankyou!" He gave me a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me! How come I didn't get a kiss?" Emmett said tapping his foot on the floor.

"Sorry Emmett. These are reserved for my wife."

"Dad!" Renesmee squealed, wanting Edward to pick her up. Edward lifted her up and gave her a kiss.

"Yes Nessie?" He said tickling her.

"Present!" She said giving him a piece of paper that was folded in half.

"A present? For me?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yes! Open!" Edward unfolded the paper and smiled widely.

"Nessie, it's the most beautiful picture in the world." Edward said, showing the rest of us. We all 'aww'ed, and 'ooh'ed. It was a drawing of "Mommy' "Daddy' and 'Me' holding hands.

"Cake! Cake!" Nessie insisted. I bought a cake even though Nessie would be the only one eating it. It's the thought that counts anyway.

"Haha, ok Nessie, ok." I went into the fridge and got the cake and set 5 candles in it. I am not putting over 100 hundred candles in a cake. That would just be annoying, even for a vampire. We turned of the lights, and I lit the candles.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Edward. Happy Birthday to you!"

**EPov**

"Happy Birthday to you!" My family finished, each of their different voices ringing out into the air, melting perfectly together.

"Make a wish!" Alice said excitedly.

I thought. I have everything. A beautiful wife, I blew a candle out, a lovely daughter, another candle, and the best family a person could ever get, another candle. _I just wish, that my parents, not Carlisle and Esme, but Elizabeth and Edward Masen, were able to meet Bella and Renesmee, _fourth candle out, _and just give us their blessing. _I gently blew out the last candle, and watched as the smoke mixed with the other four candles smoke, and it gently floated up into the air, out of reach.

"Picture!" Alice exclaimed pushing Renesmee, Bella and I together. We all smiled and Alice took the picture after the photo came out, and stuck it in the last page of the book she gave me.

Right after I closed the strap of the book, I had the strangest spinning sensation.

"Edward?" Bella asked scared. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes love. Alice," I asked, "Do you feel like your spinning?"

"No Edward... Are you ok? You and Bella look odd."

"Dizzy!" Renesmee called out and we started spinning faster and faster.

"Hey where are they going?" Emmett exclaimed, and Bella, Renesmee, the book and I, all vanished into thin air.

**Oooh what happened? Haha I'll try to update as soon as possible! If you want more :) Please review! And thankyou for reviewing! **

**Edwardbitessvv21**


	4. Where Are We?

**Disclaimer: Ya I get it, I don't own Twilight. But I do own Emmah Cullenah. Hehe**

_Previously on Birthday Wish:_

_"Dizzy!" Renesmee called out and we started spinning faster and faster._

_"Hey where are they going?" Emmett exclaimed, and Bella, Renesmee, the book and I, all vanished into thin air._

"Oof!" I heard Renesmee's delicate voice in my arms.

"Ugh." I said when I sat myself up. Where are we? What happened?

"Is everyone ok?" I turned and saw Edward sitting up looking around.

"Yeah, we're fine. You?"

"Ha, I'm immortal." Edward said mockingly. I rolled my eyes. It was pretty dark in the room.

"Edward, can you turn on the light?"

"Sure one sec." He went around the room looking for a light switch. I looked around. Even for a vampire, my eyes weren't as adjusted as it usually would be.

"Hmm, I can't seem to find one." Edward said puzzled.

"Are you sure?" I asked even though I knew I could trust Edward.

"Here. I found a bed. Come sit with Renesmee." He said patting on the wool sheet. I sat with Renesmee on my lap, and reached over.

"Hey, I think I found something." I said feeling glass. I reached over a little more and found matches. I lit a match and saw in the faint small circle of glowing light, an old fashioned lamp. I lit the lamp, and gasped.

In the room, it had some old wallpaper, and the bed had iron wiring around it. The whole room looked like something straight out of the past.

"Bella." Edward said in a daze. "I've been here before." *****

"What?! What do you mean you've been here before?"

"I, I don't know. It just seems so… familiar." I got up and pulled the heavy red curtains back.

"What the hell?!" I screamed when I saw the sight in front of the window.

"What?!" Edward said running over to the window with Nessie in his arms.

"Look!" Outside, there were cobblestone streets, with horses and carriages, along with few, but some old fashioned cars. The buildings were magnificent, some gray, some gold colored, all with beautiful intricate carvings on them. The people walking around had on such old fashioned clothing. The women, wearing different colored dresses, with lace and frills. They had long flowing bottoms, with lovely beads and lace on them also. Some of the women were also carrying matching umbrellas to shield them from the sun, or wearing exquisite hats.

The men, they were wearing suits and overcoats, some carried briefcases, some carried canes or umbrellas also. The men and women were walking in pairs down the busy streets, talking, socializing with other couples. You could tell these were the wealthy. You could also see the poor, poverty stricken people on the streets, begging for money.

"I, I think, we're in Chicago, Bella. _My _Chicago. " Edward said, disbelief strong in his voice. I stared, mouth wide open.

"How? This, this is impossible!"

"Ha. Is anything impossible anymore? Vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, vampire babies! How is this any different?!" I was silent for a moment.

"But Edward, time travel? This is surreal."

"Well it makes sense. My birthday wish," He stopped, probably questioning his sanity.

"Go on." I said encouragingly.

"My birthday wish was, to see my mother and father, Elizabeth and Edward Sr., so they could see what a beautiful family I have, and wish us well."

"Oh Edward." I said before kissing him. "That was the sweetest wish ever. Now I suppose we should go, uh find your house?"

"Bella dear, don't you think we should get dressed in the appropriate attire?"

"Oh right." I said embarrassed. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and went over to the closet. He pulled out a gray suit and black over coat for him to wear, and a light blue long silky dress for me. Then he looked around and found a lovely small dress for Nessie. It was light green and looked wonderful with her hair. I picked up the dress, and slipped in to it, which was easier then it looked. It was soft and silky, and after I slipped it on, I wrapped the darker blue ribbon around my waist. I pulled my hair up, and stepped into the somewhat flat like shoes. Then, I took Nessie's little green dress, and put it on her, then taking a ribbon and putting a few of her curls up. When we were done, I turned and saw Edward looking dashingly handsome in his suit and coat.

"You look wonderful you two." Edward said giving us both a kiss.

"Not so bad yourself." I said jokingly. He chuckled.

"Here." He said giving me a wrap. "It's probably cold out, so just wear it to blend in." I grabbed the soft cashmere and wrapped it around my skin gladly. I picked up Nessie and Edward and I walked out of the room, hand in hand, not knowing what was going to happen next.

We stepped outside after going through the old staircase, and I gasped. "Edward! We're not sparkling!"

"You're right! But how foolish could I be to forget about that?!"

"It's ok. I forgot too. But it looks like we're not even sparkling!" I said inspecting my open skin.

"You're right." I looked up and stared at him. Something was different…

"EDWARD!"

"What?! What is it?"

"Your, your eyes. They're green. Emerald green." I said in somewhat a daze.

"Really? That's quite interesting." He said staring at his skin, still not sparkling as brightly as it should, and wondered, "Maybe the whole time travel was able to make us fit in more."

"Yes, but still, it's so odd."

"I know love, - OI!" Edward shouted waving down a horse and carriage. I giggled seeing Edward in a totally different state. The carriage pulled over.

"See, I still got it." Edward said with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets just get to your parents before you ego gets their first." He chuckled and helped me into the carriage. Then he lifted Nessie up, and then he easily got on.

"2 Apple Drive Sir." He said to the man, who then started driving with a lurch. I looked at the scenery of the strange old fashioned city as we passed by, and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward looking out, almost in a daze, with a big happy smile on his face, which of course, made me plaster a huge grin on my face. He turned and saw me smiling.

"And why love, are you so happy?" He asked teasingly.

"Just seeing you happy makes me happy Edward." I said innocently, almost mocking him.

"Well I'm happy as long as you and Nessie are with me." He said and then leaned in, pressing his soft, slightly colder lips to mine. I started to feel the need of more, more Edward. We rarely had time for this, with all the craziness going on in our eternal life. As our kiss grew, the driver let out a cough, and I realized we stopped.

"Oh, um thank you sir." Edward said handing him money.

"Where did you find money?" I asked as I was getting out of the carriage.

"I found it in a drawer at the hotel."

"Oh I hope it wasn't too much." I said worrying we stole money.

"It's fine love. Relax." He said giving me a light but meaningful kiss and then I looked over at the house in front of us. It was a large, and white, with flowers growing in the front, and a homey, old fashioned feel to it. I instantly adored it.

"Well?" Edward said looking at me.

"Edward." I breathed. "I love it. It's amazing." He smiled a happy loving smile, and kissed me and Renesmee.

"I, I think I'm beginning to remember Chicago more…" He mused. Then he grabbed my hand and we walked up to the house, taking everything in. The sounds, the smells, the people. We finally reached the brick steps, and Edward, almost shaking, lifted his pale white hand to the brass door knocker, and gently let a _rap rap _on the door. We looked at each other and I thought, _What an interesting adventure this is going to be _just as the large green door opened.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Computer problems haha. I'm glad to hear everyone liked Emmah Cullenah! Please more reviewing! And thanks to everyone who did! I wish I could give you a cookie! Edward cookies! If you want more, I want reviews people! I hate sounding like those annoying people, but it really makes me happy when I get them :) OH and the * was there because it was funny kinda haha. "I've been here before" was the line Cedric said in Harry Potter and Rob played Cedric who's Edward and... I should just shut up now. Ahaha but please review and keep on readin'!**

**~EdwardbitesVV21**


End file.
